Locked Out
by SasuNaru-Fangirl
Summary: Sasuke is locked out of his apartment...he turns to Naruto for a place to stay. But he does more than just stay...
1. Default Chapter

Locked Out~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By: SasuNaru_Fangirl  
  
SasuNaru_Fangirl: Okay! Sasuke and Naruto, your up this time.  
  
Naruto: I'm with Sasuke?! O__O  
  
Sasuke: ..You know you like it..  
  
Naruto: .__. ..I do..  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and not me.  
  
Couples: Naruto x Sasuke, and later on possibly more to come.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, and spoilers..so if you don't like yaoi, or you haven't seen the anime Naruto, don't read!  
  
Translations:  
  
Baka = Idiot/Moron/Dumby  
  
Hai = Yes.  
  
Dobe = Dead last/Dunce.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Why is it so cold?...the wind, the air, this feeling...I'm cold..I need...warmth.  
  
Naruto woke up, frightened as if he just had a nightmare. But it was really that he was half-  
  
asleep and he had left the window open. No wonder it was so cold. Naruto sweat-dropped at  
  
his overreaction to the cold and got out of bed to close the window.  
  
I shouldn't be so upset about this...people act cold to me all the time, the real cold is  
  
much much nicer. Naruto looked at the clock and saw it was 3:05 AM. He sighed, he didn't like  
  
getting up this early. Naruto walked into the kitchen and decided to heat up some Ramen.  
  
He had ramen for breakfast..lunch..and dinner. Of course he liked different types of ramen,  
  
variety was nice. Naruto was about to get out a pot to boil the Ramen when he heard something.  
  
It was...footsteps?  
  
"Nani..?"  
  
Naruto looked around and started to feel scared. What if someone came through the window?  
  
His eyes widened, as he relized the window was closed when he went to sleep.  
  
Naruto turned all the lights on in his apartment and searched for the intruder, but he couldn't  
  
find whoever it was, or even sense them.  
  
"..." Naruto thought he might have just been imagining things now. But something changed his mind.  
  
Naruto turned around and found himself looking the intruder right in the eye.  
  
"SASUKE-BAKA?!"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Naruto's eyes widened. "What are you doing here!? Baka! It's early! And you can't just barge into  
  
people's homes!"  
  
Sasuke fluently covered Naruto's mouth with his hand.  
  
"Not so loud..dobe.." Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes..he just realized how beutiful they were..  
  
such beutiful blue orbs..he then shook the thought out of his mind and got to the point.  
  
"Naruto, I need a place to stay for a while..maybe just today.."  
  
Naruto pulled Sasuke's hand off from his mouth.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"Well..I got locked out of my apartment."  
  
Naruto burst out in laughter. THAT happening to the number one rookie of his class?  
  
"That's great..." Naruto mumbled.  
  
Sasuke blushed not knowing Naruto ment it sarcastically.  
  
"YOU got locked out!!" Naruto continued laughing.  
  
"Er..dobe..it happens to everyone." Sasuke stated.  
  
"Fine.." Naruto said, "Can you sleep on the couch?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Naruto forgot about his Ramen and decided to go ahead and get ready, even though it was early, he  
  
felt refreshed and probably couldn't get back to sleep if he tried.  
  
"I'm going to go and take a shower." Naruto stated.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Naruto walked off into the bathroom. He turned on the faucets evening out the hot and cold water.  
  
He reached for the soap and shampoo, and climbed into the shower. Then the door creaked open.  
  
"Hey Dobe, I forgot something." Sasuke mentioned.  
  
"N...Nani?" Naruto stuttered, although Sasuke couldn't see because of the curtains, Naruto was   
  
blushing intensely.  
  
Naruto could see the figure of Sasuke...TAKING HIS CLOTHES OFF?!  
  
Before Naruto knew what happened, he felt a pair of soft lips rubbing up against his.  
  
Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke kisssed him.  
  
"Sasuke..?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!" Naruto knocked Sasuke over the head with the shampoo bottle.  
  
"Ow.." Sasuke looked at Naruto. "..I was thanking you."  
  
"..Well..Don't." Naruto mumbled, folding his arms.  
  
"But I want to." Sasuke smirked while he said this, and bent down.  
  
"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned as his eyes widened once again.  
  
Naruto-kun will be mine..Sasuke grinned as he thought this.  
  
Sasuke rubbed his hand up Naruto's thigh. Naruto blushed.  
  
"Sasu..Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled.  
  
"Relax..Naruto-kun.." Sasuke calmly said.  
  
Sasuke placed Naruto's member into his mouth and started sucking softly.  
  
Naruto blushed and squirmed uncomfortably, although he would hate to admit it..he was enjoying this.  
  
Naruto slid down into the bottom of the shower, breathing heavily.  
  
Sasuke started to suck harder and faster..it felt so good..the sensations Naruto was getting from  
  
a boy he thought he hated...  
  
"Sasuke-kun.." Naruto gasped in pleasure. "..Don't stop.."  
  
Sasuke grinned at the thought that he was pleasuring Naruto..he continued sucking faster and harder.  
  
Naruto gasped in pleasure as Sasuke moved his hands up and down his shaft, making Naruto come.  
  
Naruto was breathing heavily, as Sasuke licked up the small mess and the shower washed them both off.  
  
"..Already..Naruto-kun?" Sasuke smirked. "I bet that felt good.."  
  
Naruto sighed. He then realized something.  
  
"Sa..Sasuke..you don't need..to go back to your apartment so soon..do you?"  
  
Sasuke grinned. "Not at all."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
SasuNaru_Fangirl: I know there are alot of Naruto x Sasuke fics..but I couldn't resist..I mean just  
  
look at my screen name. __ But I will look forward to reviews. 


	2. Chp 2: Class Time

Locked Out~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By: SasuNaru_Fangirl  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and not me.  
  
Couples: Naruto x Sasuke, Iruka x Kakashi  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, and spoilers..so if you don't like yaoi, or you haven't seen the anime Naruto, don't read!  
  
Translations:  
  
Itai- Ouch  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Naruto walked into class, he was a little tired and not in the best mood.  
  
But then Naruto saw Sasuke, and his heart skipped a beat. A thousand thoughts ran into his mind...  
  
Should I sit next to him? Does he remember? Was it a dream? Was it right? Does he need a place to stay again?  
  
Naruto paused, but he continued to walk over. He was close to sitting down when Sakura jumped in front of him.  
  
"Move it Naruto!" she demanded, "I'm sitting next to Sasuke!"  
  
Sasuke remained emotionless, although Naruto saw his eyebrow seemed to twitch as he sat in the normal position of his head rested on his hands.  
  
Naruto, being the impulsive person he is, stood up on the desk in front of Sasuke.  
  
He looked into Sasuke's eyes, with a angry expression, how could Sasuke not do anything? Did he not care if they sat beside each other or not.  
  
Sasuke looked back, with a frusterated expression, trying to tell Naruto to not make a big deal.  
  
*THUNK*...the student behind Naruto had accidently flung his elbow outward, hitting Naruto in the back, pushing him fowards.  
  
That's when their lips met.  
  
Sakura just gawked at the two. A thousand thoughts ran through her mind..I was supposed to steal Sasuke's first kiss! Not..Naruto!!? Why did this happen?..Naruto..must..die..  
  
As all the other Sasuke fangirls lined up behind Sakura, she cracked her knuckles...."Naruto..." she muttered.  
  
*POW* *THWAK* *PUNCH* *KICK* *BAM*...after a beating by the Sasuke fangirls, Naruto lay in his seat, not next to Sasuke, waiting for his bruises to stop stinging.  
  
"Itai.." he muttered.  
  
---  
  
After class, Naruto started walking down the hall. Sasuke started to run after him and managed to catch up.  
  
"Hey, Naruto-kun.." Sasuke started.  
  
"..." Naruto didn't say anything.  
  
"Er..well..I need a place to stay again tonight..because I'm still lockedout.." Sasuke lied, he had found a spare set of keys in his pants pocket that day.  
  
"No." Naruto said.  
  
"But! I'll do dishes, I'll go shopping for some food..ramen?..and.." Sasuke tried to think of what else he could do.  
  
"I'll let you stay if you go get my jacket.." Naruto said, he had left it in the classroom when he took it off to try and cover his face from the fangirls during class.  
  
"Okay, I'll do that." Sasuke said and ran back to the classroom.  
  
Naruto waited in the hall, while 5 minutes passed...  
  
"What's taking him so long?" Naruto thought.  
  
Naruto walked back down the hall and saw Sasuke, slightly blushing, standing outside the door with Naruto's jacket.  
  
Naruto then looked inside the classroom and saw Kakashi kissing Iruka.  
  
Sasuke looked at Naruto, and Naruto looked at Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke gave Naruto his jacket and said, "Sorry I took so long..it was kind of awkward walking in on them.."  
  
Naruto nodded, blushing. "Let's go then.." Naruto said, as him and Sasuke both left, heading home. 


	3. Chp 3: Sasuke's way of apologizing

Locked Out~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By: SasuNaru_Fangirl  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and not me.  
  
Couples: Naruto x Sasuke  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, and spoilers..so if you don't like yaoi, or you haven't seen the anime Naruto, don't read!  
  
Translations:  
  
None at the moment.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Naruto threw his jacket on the couch, and sat down grumpily, with his arms folded.  
  
Sasuke sat down beside him, looking at him curiously.  
  
"Eh...I'm sorry I didn't help you...but if people know...your going to get beat up alot more." Sasuke said.  
  
"Know what?.." Naruto said sarcastically.  
  
"You and I being together of course." Sasuke grinned when he said this.  
  
"We're not together." Naruto stated bluntly, which swiped the grin off of Sasuke's face.  
  
Sasuke crawled over to Naruto and muttered, "Naruto-kun.." in a seductive voice.  
  
He then sat on top of Naruto's waist, and bent his head down and kissed Naruto on forehead.  
  
"..fine. I'll forgive you..I guess.." Naruto said.  
  
Sasuke smiled and then kissed Naruto, Naruto parted his lips, letting Sasuke's tongue slide through, while letting out a slight moan.  
  
Sasuke sat up and slid his shirt off over his head, and tossed it into the middle of the floor.  
  
He then started to lift Naruto's shirt up, and he pressed his thumb on Naruto's right nipple...he started to rotate his thumb softly.  
  
Naruto didn't say anything, he just closed his eyes and relaxed, although he was inhaling a little louder and exhaling a little louder.  
  
Sasuke lowered his head down and bit slightly on the nipple, and then licked it with an upward motion of his tongue.  
  
Naruto let out another small moan. Sasuke enjoyed it when he moaned. Sasuke sat up and positioned himself so he sat on Naruto's legs.  
  
Sasuke then started to unbutton Naruto's pants, and slid them off slowly, making sure his fingers caressed Naruto's thighs, leaving a slight tingling feeling.  
  
Sasuke threw Naruto's pants out into the middle of the floor, where he started to take his own off...and then through his into the middle of the floor.  
  
"Sasuke?.." Naruto questioned, blushing slightly.  
  
"Let me make up for today." He softly said.  
  
He then repositioned himself up against Naruto's entrance, while holding Naruto's legs over his shoulders.  
  
He thrusted in. Slowly. Naruto gasped, he had never been penetrated there...or had much of a warning.  
  
Sasuke thrusted in, and out, in, and out, in and out...while Naruto clenched his fist, it hurt...  
  
Then Sasuke started to thrust in faster, and faster. "Ah!" Naruto cried out.  
  
Sasuke just grinned, and kept going. Naruto wasn't sure what to do...he didn't want to stop Sasuke from enjoying himself.  
  
Sasuke kept at it, and at it, and at it...Naruto saw Sasuke's face was flushed. As was Naruto's. Sasuke, this time thrusted in very far and fast.  
  
Then, it happened. The pain went away as Sasuke penetrated Naruto's sweet spot. "AHH..!" Naruto muttered, and let out a long steamy moan.  
  
Sasuke kept going, and Naruto felt so good...  
  
"Huff..hf..hf.." Sasuke muttered those noises, he was reaching his climax..and almost at the same time the boys both ejaculated.  
  
"Ah~..!" Naruto yelled.  
  
Sasuke didn't say anything, but instead pulled himself out, leaving a sticky mess on Naruto, he then colapsed on top of Naruto, where the  
  
boys cuddled and slept for the rest of the night.  
  
~~~~~  
  
More lemon~! Yay =D I plan to put alot more lemon in..;), so if there's too much just tell me. And once again I'm looking forward to reviews. 


End file.
